I Find You Attractive
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: This story is currently in the process of a major overhaul. The first six chapters are being edited all to hell and all the ones after that have been deleted and will be replaced with something that is actually good eventually.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Majorly Edited( M.E.) version of the story I Find You Attractive. Hopefully it will actually be good after this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but I do own Ozell, who will be introduced later in the story.

Chapter one: The Idea

The night began as normally as it could for Seras Victoria, agent of the Hellsing Organization. Reports of vampires had reached Hellsing, most likely artificial mosquitos looking for a meal, and she and her team, which always had different members, were sent to deal with them.

With her strawberry blonde hair covering her eyes, Seras would seem to be any other officer...except for one thing. What looked like a tank cannon was balanced on one hand in a failed attempt to amuse herself and keep her mind off the one thing her body wanted. Blood.

Her thirst had grown exponentially over the past few months since the Incognito incident. She supposed that the small taste of her master's had woken her desire for blood that was warm, and coming fresh from the source. The medical packs had lost their taste, it was like drinking water. Not long ago her thirst had nearly resulted in the drained corpse of her current commander.

---- Flash Back ----+

"_Go! Go! Go!", the C.O. shouted as troops of men rushed into an abandoned building, coming across a horde of ghouls, but quickly making light work of them. As they explored further in they encountered wire traps connected to small explosives. The commanding officer tripped one and shard of debris caught him in the arm. He removed the shard with barely a grunt of pain, blood pouring out in a small river._

_Seras was doing her job, destroying vampires and any remaining ghouls quite easily... that is, until her gaze fell upon the blood flowing from her C.O.'s arm._

_Her mouth began to water. She could smell the sweet tang of the crimson fluids. Her vision tunneled, focusing solely on the fresh blood, and her Harkonnen(A/N: That right?) fell with a loud clank to the floor._

_Looking up the commanding officer noticed the blonde Draculina staring. He followed her gaze and quickly found the source of her trance. He shuddered to think what urges were running through her at the sight of his blood._

"_Victoria, continue the assault!", he ordered, but it fell on deaf ears. He was about to turn and run when a shadow appeared behind Seras, wrapping it's tendrils around her waist and stomach. The tendrils slowly formed arms clad in red, attached to a body in a long red coat, over a black suit, with a white dress shirt underneath, and a red tie. A wide rim crimson hat rested on the creature's head, orange tinted sunglasses over the crimson eyes, and the smooth baritones of Alucards voice filled her mind_.

Oh, Seras, has something red caught your attention? _he asked his maniacal chuckles filling her mind._

_The sudden intrusion on her mind brought her out of her blood lust induced daze and she blushed seeing how her master was holding her._

"_M-master?", she barely squeaked. He chuckled softly in her ear._

"_Something wrong, Police Girl?", he asked his voice unusually soft to her. She seemed to relax visibly in his arms her eyes becoming half lidded. The sounds of battle once again return her to reality and she snapped to attention._

"_Master...why are you holding me?", she asked timidly. He chuckled again making her shiver...but it felt...good? Yes, good. Oh so very good. She almost cursed his words brought her back __once again.__ She seemed to keep losing herself._

"_Is it wrong for a male vampire to hold a female he finds attractive?", he asked. She was sure he had that same insanely amused grin on his face, as he always did when getting the best of her. Wait...had he just called her...attractive? No way!_

_He pressed his nose into the nape of her neck, drinking in her scent. Seras shivered again and tried not to lose herself yet again to the feeliings coursing through her._

---- End of Flash Back ----+

Seras could still feel the flushing of her cheeks and the shame for wanting to drain her commander dry.

But mostly her mind dwelled on what her master had asked her. _Is it wrong for a male vampire to hold a female he finds attractive?_

She had been unable to answer, all her words coming out in broken lines, mostly sputtering she sounded like a fool and it only made her cheeks go a few tints darker as he laughed almost charmingly into her ear.

But he hadn't truly meant what he said...had he? She was too nervous to ask him. Afraid his response would be along the lines of calling her a stupid little girl , laughing at her, and telling her he could never find such a pathetic soul as her attractive.

She sighed resignedly. Sitting back against the side of the army van, now holding the Harkonnen in her lap, letting her mind wander, though she knew the course it would eventually take.

She definitely couldn't ask Alucard what he thought of her. She almost chuckled at the thought of asking Sir Integra. Her response would be probably a single twitch of the eye and a dismissal and probably toilet cleaning duties for wasting the Lady's precious time.

She could ask Walter, the old retainer, but that might not do much good. Alucard and Walter shared an almost friendly respect for each other, but she could hardly imagine them sitting at the table, Walter having a beer, Alucard having a glass of blood whine, and telling each other stories of great feats, secrets, or who their current love interest was.

She again sighed resignedly, going over her options. Finally, just before the van stopped at the D.L. (Designated Location), she settled on an idea. She would trick Alucard into saying she was attractive again, or something of the like.

She smirked as she stepped out of the van, Harkonnen on her shoulder and the scandalous thoughts in her vampiric mind projecting to her some more... interesting situations.

---- End Chapter One ----+

A/N: Okay. So that was the first chapter. Please feel free to tell me what you think. Like I said flame if you want but it will go unheeded. Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter two. Here we go. I'm kind of lost on ideas of how to keep this a straight romance so I'm gonna try to add some adventure too.

Now on with the chapter.

"Talking"

/thoughts/

Chapter two: Second Thoughts and Prying Eyes

Seras looked down as she walked towards hellsing manor her plans for Alucard all but forgotten. The battle had taken four lives of the hellsing soldiers. Two were mutilated the other two were sucked dry turning them into ghouls.

Seras knew it was her fault. She saw the two turned into ghouls being attacked but did nothing to stop them she would have been dead herself if Alucard hadn't intervened again.

It was her cravings they were getting stronger and they were beginning to control her mind as well. She wanted to join the FREAKS in feeding on the hellsing soldiers. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the sudden appearance of her master his left arm holding her around the waist again and his right arm leveling the Jackal at the head of the FREAK.

He smirked into her ear. His breath playing on her cheek in warm exhales. She shivered in his grasp. But instead of taking her out of her blood-lust it drove her farther into it.

/this is what master wants, she told herself in her still barely functioning rational mind/he wants me to feed off of humans./ she realized it was true when Alucard spoke next.

"Watch him, Police Girl", he said softly in her ear," look at the ecstacy in his eyes as his blood is drained from him. See how easy it is to pierce the skin with your fangs."

There was something in his voice that told her something was up. His voice was soft whispering so only she could hear but that was so the freak didn't hear them. Beneath his soft tone and words of temptation was the undertone of conspiracy.

"Master...?", she spoke weakly as her body seemed to light ablaze in every spot where their clothing was the only barrier between flesh. Her thoughts broke as soon as they formed when she felt the slight rubbing of his thumb in circles along her side.

"Yes, Seras?", he asked his tone amused at her reactions to the contact between them. Her body shuddered when he spoke her true name.

After that all she could manage was a low moan hoping he didn't hear but knowing he would. All her thoughts hazed she barely recognized the sound of a gun firing and the screech as the FREAK burst into ash.

Alucard's grip on her loosened slightly before he spoke to her again the soft tone sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"It's time to go, Police Girl", he smirked again only wider. He completely let her go and if not for the wall she would have fallen down as her legs had given way in her master's arms.

"Bloody hell!", she said weakly standing up still slightly wobbly. Just as she did her commander called in on her radio.

"Agent Victoria, return to base. All FREAKS have been eliminated," and the dull static hum after that reminded her where she was. She switched her radio off going back to the army van.

Now here she was, standing in front of the doors of hellsing manor, the sun beginning to rise, and she was having second thoughts about whether or not she should go through with her plans. What if it all was just a game that he did these things to her merely out of amusement? To rob her of what was left of her human side by breaking her heart?

Alucard couldn't truly be that cruel could he? Breaking her soul to make her a true Nosferatu? Instead of waiting. She was sure she'd get the hang of it and still be able to keep her humanity.

After a moment of consideration she steeled her will and decided going on with her plans she would just have to be ready for his maniacal smirk and name calling when it turned out to be a game.

She marched up the steps to the hellsing manor to begin the first step in her plan. She had to convince Sir Integra to let her have some time off duty. Even just a couple days would do. She needed them to get what she wanted for her plans.

Alucard smirked watching his fledgling struggle with barriers around her mind to keep him out. He could easily tear them down but decided this might be fun. Besides he had more important matters to attend to in his time.

He phased into his room, removing his hat and sunglasses sitting down int the chair kicking his legs up on the tabe as he sipped the blood whine. Now how to go about his plans.

Certainly Integra would never allow him to do as he wanted in this matter. Immediately she would have Seras destroyed, and he would be sealed away for who knows how long.

Yes he would have to tend to this matter carefully. He laughed amused to himself. This would prove quite the challenge. Probably more so than that Incognito had proven. This would be very fun.

AN: ok I know that this chapter wasn't much longer than the first. Maybe even shorter...but I'm kind of running dry quickly here. Oh well I've got in mind what will happen soon but it will be awhile before I reveal what Alucard is planning. And thanks to those of you who reviewed. Be for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok hopefully this chapter will be longer than the others. Oh and by the way. Anyone who can guess what Alucard is planning get's a chapter named after them.

Chapter three: Surprises

Seras set her halconen down beside the door of Sir Integra's office. She gulped slightly hoping this would go over easy. In her dreams!

She knocked softly. "Come in",Sir Integra called through the door and as usua when seras walked in the lady was busy with a stack of paperwork.

"S-sir Integra, I request leave of absence for-"

"You've already been granted leave seras", Integra said without looking up,"alucard says he needs to train you in your powers. If that means you will be more useful to the organization and able to save more of my men then leave is granted.", she finally looked up seeing the fledgling vampire with her mouth agape.

"Alucard, master, is going to train me?", she smiled somewhat. Though she denied it in full she liked to be near her master. She just hoped no one witnessed her blood lust states as it seemed to bring out her innermost desires as well. Oh god the embarrassment that would bring. She could see it now soldiers laughing when ever they saw her and Alucard reprimanding her and either hurting her or destroying her for such a crude act.

"Yes, you are dismissed", and Integra went back to her paper work. Seras saluted and left quickly to go ask her master if it was true even though she knew Integra would not lie or joke around. Ha! Integra...joking around...it is to laugh.

"Something is up with those two", Integra commented in a low tone. But it was suspicious first Alucard then Seras asking for time off? Most suspicious indeed.

Seras though walking slowly one could see her legs twitching as if she wanted to run but that was something only little girls did. Oh, screw it! She ran down the halls for the basement. She couldn't wait to train her plans once again forgotten but somehow she knew she could work them in.

When she came to Alucard's door she couldn't even knock before alucard's head popped out of the door startling her.

"Good evening, Seras", he said as if he hadn't seen her yet this night. But she knew better. She could still feel the heat from the fire he set to her body.

"Master, Sir Integra told me you wish to train me." he just nodded grinning at her showing his fangs.

"It's time you learn some of your abilities. It will also help with restraining your hunger. We leave tomorrow for a house in the country." he phased back through the door.

Seras nodded smiling inwardly and went to her room to prepare digging up the money she had saved for working for hellsing the past year and a half. Maybe there would be a town nearby. She knew it wasn't much but she thought she looked better in regular clothing so was going to buy some maybe Alucard would agree with her if he did actually find her attractive.

Alucard chuckled in his room. He had seen the joy in Seras' eyes. Too bad she kept those barriers up in her mind. He was beginning to be curious as to what thoughts she was hiding behind those flimsy mental walls.

Oh well time for his plan to begin he opened a dark portal to the last place on earth anyone would expect him to go. Mush less even to ask for help. (AN: bonus points for anyone who can guess where he went.)

Seras felt the presence of her master leave and sighed. Apparently they weren't leaving this night. Her gaze fell to the floor but quickly came back up. This would be perfect to get the clothing she wanted. Then she would have to put the rest of her plan into action.

She quickly grabbed the money she had, put on the one other outfit she had,(thigh high boots black skirt red tank top and long black gloves) and left to go find what she thought her master might find attractive.

Within an hour and four reloads later Alucard returned with a smirk on his face. Step One...complete. So far it was going smoothly but he couldn't wait to see how this turned out.

A few moments after he arrived back so did Seras holding her bag close and taking it to her room packing the clothing she chose quickly into her suitcase just before Alucard popped in.

"Ready to go, Police Girl", she nodded quickly holding up her suitcase.

"Are we going by train master?", she asked. Alucard laughed at her question. She frowned at him, he was acting like she asked if pigs could fly.

"No, we do not use human transport, Police Girl, we are going to teleport. Say hello to your first night of training", he smirked maniacally saying this and Seras looked somewhat surprised.

She sighed a little understanding as well. She had seen him open dark portal when he needed too. She had even seen her master fly.

"What do I do, master?"

"Close your eyes. Now vision a spot in a field of grass where there is a quaint little cottage about one hundred miles south", he smirked watching her concentrate, "now go there."

Seras did as her master said closing her eyes envisioning the cottage all as he had asked of her. Now she tried to go there. She knew it wouldnt work she felt a tingle go down her spine but that was just hoping the power would wok after five minutes of nothing she spoke her eyes still closed.

"Master, it's not working I can't d this yet."

No answer.

"Master?", she opened her eyes and they widened to the size of tens balls. She was standing in a field of grass, in front of her was a quaint little cottage.

"Congratulations, Seras", alucard suddenly said behind her a hand on her shoulder.

A proud smile swept over her face. And she clapped her hands once happily.

"Come on, Seras", Alucard said grinning at her," the sun will be rising soon."

Seras smiled running inside as the first rays of light from the sun peeked over the horizon.

AN: ok...this chapter sucked. Raise your hand if you agree. Well I can promise next chapter will be a ton better.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here we go chapter four. I know this will be better than my last chapter...it has what I'm hoping will be a start to the truly interesting stuff. Hey does anyone know if I have to add the disclaimer more than once?

Well anyways on with the chapter.

Chapter Four: Trickery.

Seras smirked as she held the red dress up against against her body in the full length mirror in her room. For any normal man seeing her in that dress would know their socks off. It was a deep crimson red almost like blood that reached down to just above her knees with slitted sides. It's back was merely cris-crossed strings to show the smooth flawless skin on her back. Hopefully this would make him notice her more.

She sighed a little more. She should probably ask Alucard to teach her to mend clothing while in battle like he did. This dress sure as hell wouldn't last long in training let alone battle. She set it aside and grabbed what she would use the first night.

It was a black dress much like the other but it was made of fabric less easy to tear apart. It had long sleeves where the other had none but the neck of it was low showing some of her cleavage. It also hugged her figure quite well. She smiled looking at herself in the mirror again. After learning how to mend clothes she might just wear this as her battle outfit as Alucard did with his suit.

Well after looking for a moment more at her self Seras walked out of the room and out into the field outside her master waiting for her smirking.

"That is an interesting outfit, Police girl", he said his smirk only growing wider fully showing his fangs. She just smiled. Atleast he noticed it. She was a little afraid he would take no heed in the changing of her clothes. But even so it was not her only way to try and get him to say what he thought of her . She would also use this time to master the art of flirting with her master.

"Thanks", she said not really sure if it was a compliment or an insult. She looked around a little anxiously," what will you teach me tonight master?"

"How to heal", his smirk was wide as he pulled the jackal from his coat," this will also involve regeneration of clothing and body parts." Seras' eyes widened seeing the jackal and almost wanted to run but knew that if her master shot her he would do it I a place he knew she would survive from.

"O-okay", she readied herself to be shot. She closed her eyes waiting until...

**BANG!**

She fell backwards hissing in tremendous pain. In an instant Alucard was over her. He shot her where he had when they first met in the chapel in Cheddar.

"Now, imagine the wound closing", he said his voice soft yet demanding. She tried to do as he said but it seemed as if her body would not listen. There was just too much pain.

"I...I can't, master. The pain is too much. I can't focus", she said weakly knowing he was giving her a disapproving glare.

" you must learn to ignore the pain , Seras. If you do not concentrate you will die", he said it to her in a serious voice . She could have sworn she heard the tiniest hint of fear...but that couldn't be right alucard feared nothing. Nothing could kill him. Why would he be afraid now.

Wait. Could it be? Was he afraid for her? Afraid that she would die?

With these thoughts to spur her on Seras began to concentrate through the pain to close the wound. It stopped bleeding and the muscles around it tightened and began to close in on each other.

Alucard smiled seeing his fledgling beginning to heal herself. The lost muscle tissue and blood regenerated the skin quickly growing over not even leaving a scar.

Alucard grinned wide at her giving her a hand up.

"Very good, Seras. Now for the clothing it's basically the same deal. Just imagine the threads reforming and becoming complete again."

Seras beamed happily at her master's compliment to her and closed her eyes trying to repair her dress. She felt it mending into it's original state and opened her eyes clapped her hands happily.

"What next, master?", she asked excitedly wanting to learn more and make her master proud.

He chuckled slightly at her eagerness to learn but shook his head grinning.

"You'll learn more tomorrow. As for now I think you've earned some free time. Maybe a little R&R. I have business to attend to so I will be away till morning," he said grinning and just before disappearing said,"there are blood packets in the fridge, Seras. And by the way...I like your dress." she blushed as he vanished chuckling.

That wasn't enough proof. Anyone with enough testosterone to be male would like the dress she was wearing but even if that was the case any compliment coming from her master made her feel chipper.

She happily walked back into the house to get a blood packet ad decide what to wear tomorrow night.

Elsewhere in the world alucard stared into the shadows.

"An' wut makes ye think I would help a filthy hell demon like ye", said a deep voice with an Irish accent. Alucard just smirked.

"What makes you think you have a choice", he said grinning maniacally," but if it will help win you over I promise not to attack anyone who does not come too close."

He could practically see the gears turning in the mans head as he thought it over.

"Fine. But if ye don't hold true to ye're word I will come to destroy ye, demon," paladin Alexander Anderson stepped out of the shadows and shook Alucard's hand in agreement.

AN: truthfully how many of you expected Anderson to even be in this? Anyways I know my chapters are short but I can't help it if I try to write them longer they will be of low quality and you really wouldn't like it. Well bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Well it seems like people liked the twist with Anderson. This chapter should prove a little interesting we get a look into Seras' dreams and Alucard's head.

Chapter Five: Alucard's Thoughts.

After an hour or so of watching the stars and the moon Seras began to feel the effect of that nights training as her vision began to blur. Slowly she stood up and walked inside of the small little cabin to her bedroom just flopping down into the bed and almost immediately falling to sleep.

_Seras opened her eyes and found herself to be in a large fteld but it was different than outside cabin they were using now. The grass was tall to just above her waist. And the sun was out but it didn't burn her at all. She felt completely comfortable in the grass as if nothing could go wrong. She even sensed that her master was near, watching over her._

_But something did go wrong. Alexander Anderson showed up wielding the blessed silver blades as he always did but something was different this time. She couldn't place but something just wasn't right._

_Her master materialized before Seras and Anderson to protect her from him drawing his gun but a thrown blade destroyed the jackal. Seras' eyes widened. How had the rogue priest done that!_

_Alucard still smirked though so Seras was sure that everything was in hand. But then Anderson began throwing his blades at an exponential rate. Each blade had on it one of the leaves of the true bible fro further damage against Alucard. _

_Seras almost choked on her own tongue seeing her master fall to the ground his wounds not healing blood pooling around him. She tried to scream but no sound came from her mouth as she got up going to master._

_At the same time Anderson moved in for the kill. Just before he could get to alucard Seras stepped infront of him but Anderson moved through her not even showing that he had seen her._

"_Time tae die, demon!", he shouted plunging his blessed blades into Alucard's heart. Seras screamed again but this time it rang through the air and was absolutely mournful._

Alucard smiled somewhat standing over Seras as she slept. It was just so cute. She still had nightmares. It was probably the fact that she held onto her innocense and humanity that attracted him to her. The humanity allowed her to still have nightmares and her innocense making it possible for her to want to try and protect him from death. No matter how many times he recovered from the experiences it seemed to make her so happy to see he had survived..

His smile widened as he sat down next to her on the bed rubbing her back gently.

"Soon, Seras. Soon", he said smirking at her and her nightmares began to fade as he continued to rub her back. He removed his hat glasses coat and boots.

"Sleep well, Seras", he whispered to and retreated to his room and fell int the world of dreams. The first he had had in many years.

The next evening wakefulness came to Seras against her will. Her master shaking her gently.

"Wake up, Seras", he at first whispered to her and she mumbled in her sleep about talking tacos and singing sandwhiches witch made him chuckle more before he started shaking her.

"Five more minutes", she mumbled rolling over curling into a ball. This made Alucard only smirk more. He knew a way to make her get up.

He leaned closer to her ear and licked his lips.

"Seras...oh Seras...", he received the same mumbled response and his smirk widened,"**INCOGNITO!**" seras literally jumped out of bed looking for her halconnen but couldn't find it. Finally it donned on her when she heard Alucards chuckles that incognito was not anywhere near. They were in the cabin in the country not the bloody tower.

"Master", she whined. He chuckled more. She crossed her arms walking forward," Jerk!" she began pushing him out of the room so she could change into a different uniform for this nights training.

Alucard still laughed as she pushed him out allowing her to do so. Though he did admit to himself e wanted to stay she probably would never trust him again if he didn't leave and that was the last thing he wanted..

He looked west and smirked./ You had better come through with this priest/

AN: I know I know shorter than the last. And yo u didn't get much of a look into alucards thoughts but I can't reveal too much yet. Well gotta go bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here we go chapter six. Before I start it I must speak. I know that it is common in fanfics that alucard hates seras' humanity but in this one he was attracted to it. He still wants her to transcend her humanity but he doesn't want her to lose it. He wants her to still be the woman she is while being true nosferatu. And as for the chapter length I do agree they should be longer but I fear if I try to draw them out that it makes for bad writing. As for finding out why alucard would need anderson's help and what he's planning...you'll just have to wait and find out. Thanks for all your reviews and I will make the effort to make my chapters longer.

On with the story.

Chapter six: Feelings Revealed

Seras decided she might as well use the red dress now that she knew how to make her clothes mend. She gave a small smile looking in the mirror before stepping out of the room.

She again walked out into the field but her master was nowhere to be seen.

"I could have sworn I felt his-", her voice caught as she was pulled into her masters arms from behind again.

"Seras Victoria, are you trying to seduce me?", he asked in an accusing tone though he was obviously grinning at her.

She stammered heavily. Did he read her mind? His chuckles filled her mind.

/What do you think ,Police Girl? Did I read your mind, more laughter and she blushed.

"I was just-" again he interrupted her.

"I think there's something you've been meaning to ask me, Police Girl", he said his tone soft yet demanding in her ear and she shivered in both fear and pleasure as his warm breath played in her ear.

"M-master, what...what...whatdoyouthinkofme?", she finally blurted out blushing immensely. Alucard smirked licking along her neck.

"Delicious", he smirked bringing one hand up to rub her neck. Just two more days. He hoped she had learned properly or this was going down the drain.

She moaned softly to the night air. She again felt the fire of his touch. It was so good. She prayed to gd that he wasn't playing with her.

Alucard chuckled again still in tune with her thoughts.

"Allow me to prove how real this is, Seras", he found the spot he had first bit her that night in Cheddar ad slowly sank his fangs in. She moaned longer and louder as he did so wave after wave of pleasure going through her body.

He smirked at her reaction and only drank so much of her sweet blood.

"Saving yourself for someone, Police Girl?", he could taste the virginity. She shivered and managed a slight blush.

"N-not really, master", she answered voice a little weak as she was still in a haze of pleasure. He smirked wider. In any case this would be a night neither of them would ever forget.

"Shall we go inside?", he asked licking along her neck again. She moaned again nodding.

He wasn't about to waste their time walking it would cause Seras to loose her high. He opened a dark portal to Seras' room. His hat glasses and coat were already off he hadn't put them on in the first place.

Sears wiggled in his arms trying to turn around. She wanted to feel him to taste him. She wanted him to be her first. Her only. She loved this man. No he was more than a man. He was a No Life King.

"Master," she murmured finally being able to turn around in his strong arms," I...I love you , master."

Alucard smiled at her and she gasped. It wasn't an insane grin or a smirk that he showed before he was going to kill you. It was a true smile filled with happiness...and could that be...love?

"And I you, Seras Victoria", he leaned down pushing his lips to hers. He was again surprised. If her heart had been beating before it would have stopped then. It took a moment to come out of her shock but she finally did pushing back with her lips.

/Seras, are you sure you want to give yourself to me, he asked in her mind so as not to break this lucius kiss.

/I am sure, master. I will only give myself to you. I love you, master, she said back to him and felt a mental caress. Reluctantly she pulled away to look her master in the eyes.

"I want to be yours, master", she smiled at him. He smiled picking her up carrying her to the bed.

"Then you will have your wish", he began to undress her.

(AN: sorry peoples no lemons here. This ones rated teen)

Alexander Anderson arrived at the train station in London. He stepped out f the trai looking around with a criticizing gaze. It was the same as the last time. Only this time he had a target he was gladly going to take out.

He went o his hotel. Just two more days and it would begin. Just two more days and finally he could destroy his greatest enemy. His grin widened as he began sharpened one of his many blessed blades.

Integra Hellsing looked out the window in her office removing the cigar from her mouth after taking a long drag.

"A storm is brewing, Walter", she said taking another drag before putting the cigar out.

"What will you have me do , Sir Integra. Should I call for Alucard?", he asked watching her with his aged eyes.

She shook her head sitting down at her desk again going through a few pieces of paper.

"No, not yet. I will call him if we need help", she said a little monotone signing a form and moving to the next," Seras needs this training. He will come back if we need help or if she is ready."

Walter just nodded and gave a bow leaving the room. He felt it in his bones this would be some battle. He truly wondered if hellsing would survive this time.

Just before dawn back at the cabin Alucard lay in the bed propped up by pillows a sleeping Seras half on his chest her arms wrapped tight around him their clothing littering the ground all but their gloves. He scowled at the gloves. If only to be free of this stupid seal. He then looked at his mate and smiled.

"Rest while you can, Seras", he said softly so she didn't wake. He smirked fully laying back his arms wrapped around her gently. He kissed her one last time before settling in to a sleep. His most restful in centuries.

AN: ok so how was this chapter it was a little longer than the others but I dare not go frther yet in fear of showing Alucard's plans. Well if you like it you know how to tell me. See ya later


End file.
